


Make Yourself A Legend

by KeevaCaereni



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Neon Genesis Evangelion - Freeform, Tony is an optimist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Clint are arguing. Steve just wants some pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Yourself A Legend

Clint and Tony are having an argument in the kitchen, and Steve wants to keep out of the way, but he also really wants the last of the pecan pie Bruce made earlier before Thor gets to it. He eyes them carefully and decides that they probably won't notice him edging past them to the fridge. As he opens the door, he catches the thread of their argument:

"They literally kickstarted the apocalypse!"

Tony scoffs. "Please, if I were in charge of the Eva line, the Angels would have been defeated by Ramiel."

Steve flees before they can involve him.


End file.
